Cosmic Stormprime
Cosmic Stormprime was a Human male Sith Lord, later Jedi Master during the New Republic. He was a prodigy of the Dark Side, feared by a handful of his fellow students in the academy on Umbara. Cosmic mastered five of the six lightsaber forms, and almost developed his own, but an event lead to its end. Cosmic held the burden of continuing the Stormprime family line as a Sith, ever since the New Sith Wars and the creation of academy on Umbara. Though he later ended the tradition, he trained in the arts of the Dark Side and increased his knowledge of the ancestry of the Sith before him. Cosmic and other powerful Dark Lords later formed the Brotherhood of True Sith, but it was later disavowed when Darth Sidious ordered his apprentice to destroy the "impure" Sith. After discovering his power, Count Dooku decided he would be a formidable student alongside Asajj Ventress. Cosmic was respected among his allies and colleagues, but some feared he would turn too protective of his few loved ones. He swore on his life to the Sith code during his years with Varad Zagg, but this didn't stop his compassion to his only friends and his future wife. This flaw played a factor in his exile from the academy. After some time, the Dark Nebula War began, and he found his first taste of mass war. After many conflicts and struggles, Cosmic took Oric Astrospan as an apprentice and trained him in the ways of the Sith. During this time, he had made a deal with the Jedi to assist on Kashyyyk, knowing he was desperate for making his name feared again by the Confederacy. His vanity and determination lead him straight into the execution of Order 66. He was caught in the middle of this mass extermination of the Jedi. He never wanted a defeat, even if it was a long time enemy, to go so un honorably, so he assisted Grand Master Yoda off the planet, before taking asylum on Onderon. During the Rebellion against the newly formed Galactic Empire, Cosmic formed a group entitled Squad Kanos, named after his great-grandfather, that traveled from side to side during the war. He also was honored to join the Jedi for good, becoming a Jedi Master in the New Republic on the New Jedi Order. His death has not been recorded, but he is considered deceased. Korriban Years Lottius Stormprime was a renowned protector of the few Sith that remained on Korriban. His wife, Midnight, was a excellent healer that assisted in skirmishes on the planet. After 8 months, Cosmic was the first of five children of the Dark Lord. He suffered a psychological issue in his brain, causing abrupt breakdowns and hysterical laughter, but this didn't stop his father from putting him into training after he turned 5. He was repeatedly injured and toughened until his time for joining the academy. Cosmic was present for the birth of his younger brothers, twins Danz and Dash, before he was taken off by an Inquisitor to Umbara. The Academy Cosmic, along with approximately 7 other children, were all carrying the same load: become the new generation of Sith. He was visually intimidating to the other soon-to-be-acolytes, already creating his first impression on his fellow pupils. After the ship sent the Inquisitor and trainees at the steps of the Sith Academy, it left the atmosphere of Umbara, not touching down until 50 BBY. 5years until return. After many practice sessions with older students and instructors, Cosmic was given time to introduce himself to the acolytes that arrived with him. He created a strong bond with a boy named Oldus Knight. With time passing by with the seemingly fast days, the time of finding their lightsaber crystals had fallen upon them. Search for the crystal Cosmic and Oldus were given a 20 hour limit for finding their destined crystals, may it be one or two. The duo stuck together until a small tremor triggered a cave in, separating Oldus on the outside, with Cosmic's only way of escape was going deeper into the depths of the pitch dark cavern. Small light shone softly, causing a dim lighting. Lines of crystals, waiting for their owner to arrive, but none called out to him. WIP Category:Sith Battle Class Category:Class Rank:Sith Lord Category:Male Characters Category:Majestic Warriors Clan Category:Sith Category:Humans Category:Veterans of the Nova Wars Category:Team Catastrophe Category:X-Proxy